Users of a variety of different sizes may use watercraft for water sports and other activities. However, at least some of such watercraft may lack features that enable a user to readily modify the watercraft to accommodate the size of that particular user. Thus, a user may be compelled to use a watercraft having a fixed configuration that is not well suited to accommodate the size of that user. As well, prospective purchasers may be deterred from purchasing a watercraft that cannot be readily modified to accommodate a variety of users of different sizes.
In light of the foregoing, it would be useful to provide a watercraft configured to enable a user to at least partly customize the configuration of the watercraft so as to better accommodate the particular size of that user, and the sizes of various other users as well.